Life is unfair or is it
by snowangel973
Summary: Marcia Overstrand is a proud woman. But what happened when the few things that stop her from crying all day go to shambles? Sorry I suck at summaries.It's basically sort of mainly about Marcia but also on other. STORY WILL NOT BE COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

Life is unfair…Or is it?

Chapter one

It was a warm summer day and the sun shone brightly in the wizard tower yard. Septimus Heap was busy trying to feed his dragon without the latter biting his hand off and his tutor, Marcia Overstrand was watching him fondly.

Septimus had just come back from a terrible Queste that could have been the end of him, Jenna (the princess but more of a sister to him), Nicko (his brother), Snorri (a young girl to whom Nicko had taken quite a vivid interest in) and Beetle (Septimus' best friend who worked at the manuscriptorium).

"OK Spitfyre. That's all I have for you!" said Septimus to his pet dragon, a tad apologetically. He turned around and Marcia quickly stopped smiling; slightly embarrassed of how attached she had become to her sweet apprentice.

"Well that took a while!" she muttered grumpily, fanning herself with her hand. "It's getting quite warm out there!"

"Yes." Agreed the apprentice and the two wizards walked across to the door where they finally reached the refreshing coolness of the wizard tower.

* * *

"Goodness me Silas! How many times to I have to tell you; she is tyrannising him!"

"Don't be ridiculous Sarah. You know Septimus enjoys his days with Marcia! And besides, there is not much I can do; he is her apprentice after all."

"But it's been a month! A WHOLE MONTH since I haven't seen my son. I'm sorry but I am not going to stand this sort of behaviour anymore! Even Jenna agrees Marcia is strict and she knows Septimus better than we all do. This woman thinks she can just go prancing around in those shoes of hers and letting others do the work for her. She is paid so much yet, she pays no attention whatsoever to anything anyone tells her! Do you realise it is Septimus, who almost died trying to get Nicko back, who rescued her from DomDaniel, who went and got Jenna from Simon because Marcia wouldn't believe him?!

Tell you what; I have had ENOUGH of this! I'm going to talk to her!" And on those words, Sarah stormed out.

She made her way to the tower, fuming silently and trying to think of the best way to talk to M— No!, thought Sarah, I won't even say her name this way, I'll refer to her as Madam Overstrand.

She reached the few steps that would lead her to her son's sanctuary and hastily climbed them. Now all she had to do was find Marcia. That was quite an easy task as chance had it the extra-ordinary wizard was yelling at Catchpole over the detergent he had just spilled on her shoe.

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE! CAN'T YOU BE CAREFUL! THESE SHOES ARE EXCEEDINGLY HARD TO MAKE AND THEY—oh hello Sarah."

* * *

Marcia stamped her foot down in annoyance. Why was it people always managed to get housecleaning devices on her? And in public places too! Some 2 years ago she had been forced to go around with a bucket on her foot for at least half an hour until someone consented to help her take it off. She was the extra-ordinary wizard for god's sake, she was meant to be respected!

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE! CAN'T YOU BE CAREFUL! THESE SHOES ARE EXCEEDINGLY HARD TO MAKE AND THEY—oh hello Sarah."

Sarah Heap at the wizard tower could only mean trouble, thought Marcia grimly. It did not help that the mother of her apprentice looked uncharacteristically angry.

"Where is Septimus?"

"He is cleaning the library."

"Cleaning the library??!!" Marcia was getting a bad feeling at the pit of her stomach. This would not be good.

"Well yes, as he does everyday!"

"EVERYDAY?! For goodness sake do you ever do everything for yourself? What kind of an extra-ordinary wizard are you?! If only Alther was still here." That was a mean comment and Sarah was not a mean person. She had actually meant to say this in a very low tone but being unaccustomed to shouting; she had only decreased her volume as she would normally and had therefore spoken those last words just loud enough for the entire silent hall to hear. Marcia suddenly felt very exposed. Now, one of the wizards would come to her defence and she would have to thank him later, something which she hated to do. But to her surprise, none did and instead, there was a common murmur of agreement.

Abruptly, Septimus erupted out of the blue – well actually out of the staircase.

"Hey, I think Marcia is a great extra-ordinary!" he commented confused. It was not his mother's style to say things like that and he could recognise the hurt expression on Marcia's face as one that did not appear very often. Over the four years he had been apprenticed to Marcia, he had come to know that her biggest fear was not to reach up to the community's standard and, most importantly, to be measured negatively to Alther.

"Septimus, there you are!" smiled Sarah with the barest trace of guilt in her normally soft features. The young boy wondered if she was aware that she had just publicly humiliated his tutor, something that the latter would never forgive her. He sighed.

"Hi mum!"

"Hello darling, what are you doing? I thought you were housecleaning?"

"Um yea, I was but I heard screaming, so I came down to see what was happening…"

"You heard us all the way from the top floor?"

"Oh but I wasn't in the library, I was trying to catch the spider before they actually come up because then, they're way harder to catch and, I'd rather not getting bitten by them again."

"Again?" asked Sarah, her former anger returning.

"Err yea…" Septimus seemed to realise he had said something wrong. "But it was fine, Marcia put some venom on it and—"

"VENOM? That's it! You wizards are all crazy! Crazy do you hear me? And there is no way I am letting my son be apprenticed to someone who doesn't even care about him! Septimus you can go home now!"

"What but—"

"No buts Septimus. Now!"

Something told the former apprentice that now was not the moment to argue and besides, he was far too shocked to do anything. He miserably trailed over to the doors and walked.

"Right, I'll be back this afternoon to officially cancel Septimus' apprenticeship." Finished Sarah in the coldest tone she could muster. And on that, she walked out.

Marcia stared at her, the injustice of it all hitting her hard in the face. Septimus had been one of the few people she cared about most in the world. And he still was. No Sarah Heap would change that!

"Well," she turned to the crowd of wizards that had clutters around. "Don't you all have better things to do?"

* * *

**Tadaa! Here goes my first Septimus Heap fanfic. Don't think that Septimus stopped being Marcia's apprentice because its not finished! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Septimus was in his room, banging his bed repeatedly, a gesture which could have been done out of anger. But Septimus was not frustrated; not really. He couldn't forget the hurt look on his tutor's face – or at least his old one - when Sarah had said Marcia didn't care about him. Firstly, it meant there was a possibility that Marcia was actually really attached to him. And something in her eyes had reminded Septimus of the expression someone gets when they remember something. As if his mother's words had triggered an unpleasant memory in her past.

Suddenly, Septimus felt his stomach lurch as the realisation of what had just happened hit him. He wasn't going to be Marcia's apprentice anymore. The lessons he had had with her were always so interesting and fun. He was now a completely different person thanks to the numerous values she had taught him. He knew most children his age tended to be inconsiderate and rush in their judgement but Marcia had shown him that there were people who had more to them that meet the eyes. And in fact, she was one of them.

The young boy lowered his head in his hands and tears that he hadn't even noticed he was holding began to pour from his deep green eyes. How could he have let this happen?! He had just accepted an end to his apprenticeship with no attempt to change his mother's decision. Except a little "but". What would Marcia be thinking? Probably that he thought things were just as good this way. What if she assumed that he had complained to his mother? All this reflecting was too much to bear and, besides, it wasn't going to get him anywhere. Presently, he needed a bit of cheering up. And Septimus believed he knew just the right person to help him…

* * *

Beetle was feeling blissful. He was extremely happy because, today, at exactly 10:54, Jenna had smiled at him. Of course, Jenna smiled at many people but he felt that there was something behind that smile. As if the princess really liked him. And that was enough to make Beetle happy for a month. So when his best friends, Septimus Heap, Jenna's adoptive brother came rushing in to the manuscriptorium, the boy was even more pleased – if that is possible – for now, he had someone to share the news with.

"Wotcha Sep!"

"Wotcha Beetle." answered Septimus in a flat tone.

"Oh my god! You have no idea what j—hey what's wrong?" asked Beetle catching sight of his friend's face.

"My mum doesn't want me to be Marcia's apprentice anymore," he sighed.

"What? Why?"

"She thinks Marcia works me too hard…"

"Well I have to say she's quite right. Not that anything's wrong with that," quickly added the confused boy.

Septimus just sat down on an empty box and let his head drop. Beetle realised the situation must be really serious, he had never seen the apprentice look so sad.

Things were not right…

* * *

Meanwhile, after a hasty lunch, during which she had patiently explained to her husband for the 5th time that day why it was bad that their son was apprenticed to the extraordinary wizard, Sarah Heap was now, for the second time that day, walking towards the wizard tower. This time, Sarah was going to be firm but fair. That morning, she had realised shouting could help gain other's respect and was planning to use it again if necessary. However, there would no nasty comments; one was quite enough to make a person feel terribly guilty so one was all there would be.

Five minutes later, Sarah was banging on Marcia Overstrand double-doors as hard as she possibly could. The door opened and Sarah was surprised to see Marcia next to it when she knew perfectly well from experience that wizards could make the door open easily with Magyk.

"Hello Madam Overstrand."

If Marcia was taken aback with this mention of her name, she did not show it and instead, moved over to let her visitor come in.

"Hello Mrs. Heap." Sarah did react to being called so formally and looked up with round eyes before remembering she was meant to be in control and sitting down on the purple sofa that Marcia had guided her to.

"Right. I have come over to talk about cancelling Septimus' apprenticeship."

"I still think you are making a mistake—" began the wizard tentatively.

"Unfortunately Madam Overstrand, it is not what you think is right that matters it is what I think is right." Sarah was heating up.

"Well actually, you will find that, as Septimus' legal tutor for 4 years, I am very allowed to give my opinion on the matter although you will not have to follow it."

"And I am not intending to follow it. Now can we move on?"

"For goodness sake's Sarah he was born for this life. How can you be so foolish to deny it even when it is being pushed right in front of your eyes?!"

"It is not your decision to make Madam Overstrand. Septimus is _my _son!"

"Yes. Of whom you took such great care for the first 10 years of his life." Spat Marcia sarcastically.

"Oh," hissed Sarah. "Because you could have done any better."

Marcia let silence speak her answer, which was partly represented in the passionate look in her eyes. Her visitor seemed to blaze up and, realising she had crossed a border; she attempted to calm her down. But to no avail.

"Let me make this very clear Madam Marcia. Septimus is not your son. He is mine. Who do you think you are, barging into my life, stealing my husband's apprenticeship and then daring to suggest you could be a better mother for my son?!"

Marcia tried to say this wasn't what she had been meaning to say though, before she had the chance to, Sarah was off again.

"If there is one thing I cannot stand, it is people who are too sure of themselves. Septimus knows I am his mother and treats me this way. He respects me because of it and in a way he would only respect someone he considers like a mother. Of course, that doesn't mean that children cannot love two people as mothers and father for, look at Jenna with Milo and Silas! You have to admit this Madam Marcia, Septimus doesn't think of you like this mother. I am not so sure what he thinks of you but I would not be surprised if, to him, you are nothing but a troublesome tutor who cannot seem to leave him alone! Now I will say this one last time: Septimus is not your son. Septimus is my son.

There was a brief pause. Marcia, who had been waiting for Sarah to stop yelling, finally spoke:

"Yes Sarah, do not think I am not aware of this." She said her voice cracking.

The latter, who was about to go on another tirade seemed to reconsider the situation. She had promised herself not to be mean yet, there she was. She knew that the extraordinary wizard never showed her emotions so this morning, the hurt expression on her face had been very extreme. Now, seeing her close to tears was not something Sarah had wished to do. In a way, she understood as Septimus was a wonderful boy and after having been very attached to him for four years, it was normal to be upset at the thought of being torn away from him. The mother had not meant to be so harsh with her words and when she spoke again, it was in a softer voice.

"Look Madam Marcia, I talk to Silas and Septimus about this and when we have come to a decision, we shall tell you OK?"

Marcia nodded absentmindedly and, for the second time that day, Sarah Heap walked out on Marcia Overstrand.

**AN: OK I'm sorry if this sounds a bit exagerated...Is Sarah out of character? Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Marcia Overstrand rolled over for the hundredth time that night. She just couldn't sleep; her arguments with Sarah kept coming back in her mind.

_There is no way I am letting my son be apprenticed to someone who doesn't even care about him!_

She groaned.

_You have to admit this Madam Marcia, Septimus doesn't think of you like this mother._

Another groan.

_I am not so sure what he thinks of you but I would not be surprised if, to him, you are nothing but a troublesome tutor who cannot seem to leave him alone!_

The wizard's moaning was dulled as she stuffed her head in the pillow.

_There is no way I am letting my son be apprenticed to someone who doesn't even care about him!_

Marcia sat up with a start. Her breathing was shallow and her cheek wet. She inwardly reprimanded herself for her weakness and raised a shaky hand to dry her salty eyes. That last action became pointless when another tear rolled down her pale cheek. Followed by two, then three, then four… The lady threw off her covers: there was one thing that could cheer her up.

NO, she stopped her legs, which were swinging over the side off the bed, firmly. This was not the solution! For twenty years she had been destroyed inside out by the secret hidden in her personal potion cabinet. It was twenty years ago that everything had started—or more exactly ended and it was time to turn the page!

But just one little peek, begged Marcia to her stern side. What harm could it make? Her state couldn't get any worst!

The extraordinary-wizard slipped out of bed and hesitantly walked across the purple carpet until she reached a small door underneath her sink. She rummaged inside for a moment and slowly dragged an ancient plastic box out. It was a lavender colour originally but was bleached white in certain places. Places which had been hugged and sobbed on restlessly, far too many times to count.

Marcia was proud to notice that the lid of the box was hidden under a very fine lining of dust. It had been at least two weeks since she had last opened it. Her addiction was gradually wearing off and with it, so were the memories of her youth; the end of which had been tinted black all because of her ambition and pride. At least she had been getting better until today. Knowing perfectly she would regret it later, Marcia let her craving hand slowly lift the lid up revealing the last recollection of her happy days.

* * *

There was a hollow silence as Jenna Heap stared at her adoptive brother in shock.

"What do you mean Mum won't let you be Marcia's apprentice anymore?"

"She thinks I'm unhappy."

"But you're not—are you?"

"No…I'm not."

"Well then say so Sep! You've got to tell Mum!"

"Tell me what?" inquired Sarah, her wavy blond hair tied back in a loose bun.

From where he was standing, next to the door, Beetle had a clear view of his best friend's mother as she entered and he decided that the new hairstyle made her look even more like a busy hen, searching for all her stray chicks.

"Tell me what Septimus?" repeated Sarah, raising her pale eyebrows at her youngest son.

"That I'm very happy with Marcia and want to remain her apprentice."

"Ah yes Septimus. That is what I wanted to talk to you about. And your father too, that is when he arrives. He should be there soon, he was right behind me. I think he's making tea."

"Oh OK." Septimus reflected on how to phrase his argument. It needed to be persuasive and determined but not hurtful and because what he wanted to say concentrated on a very sensitive subject, he resolved to trail carefully.

"Hey Mum. Um…I don't know why you seem to have such a bad opinion of Marcia. I mean I know she's grumpy and stuff but, inside, she is really kind!"

"Well I disagree. Personally I think she's a little too full of herself. She can be quite biting when she wants to!"

"What do you mean? Did she tell you anything?"

"Oh not much. She just happened to mention that she would be a better mother for you than I am," said Sarah, failing miserably to sound indifferent.

Although the young boy would rather die than tell his mother, Marcia's words had been true. She had been the real motherly presence in his life and he was grateful for it.

"Oh really?!" asked Septimus, faking surprise and praying that he wasn't as hopeless at acting as Sarah.

"Do…do you think that's true?" demanded the latter, her voice threateningly low.

"Huh!" jumped the former apprenticed, caught off guard. He hadn't expected to fool his mother very long but he hadn't expected her to get to the point so directly either.

"Well of course Mum! You are my mother and you're really good at it!"

There was an awkward pause as Sarah eyed her son suspiciously, who was busy staring at the cracks in the tiles of the palace living-rooms. Jenna and Beetle, who were now realising that they shouldn't be there, attempted to wedge their way to the door.

The moment—and their escape—was interrupted when Silas Heap walked in to the room, carrying two mugs of tea, one of which he handed to his wife, causing her to finally look away and Septimus to relax.

**AN: OK here goes! Sorry for the long update, I was in bed with a cold and a fever. Anyways please reviews and tell me what you think... :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Look Septimus. I understand your point but I still do not see how being Marcia's apprentice would help you achieve anything…"

Septimus bit his lip in frustration. This was not working out!

"It's not a matter of achieving anything Mum! It's just I loved—love!—being Marcia's apprentice!"

"Honey, the first thing you did after you got out of that young army mess was become her apprentice so it's not like you had any worthy comparison. Of course anything would seem fun after what you had to endure!"

"Mum! What is this all about? I should be allowed to choose whether or not I want to be apprenticed to someone right?!"

"And I should be allowed to decide whether my son can carry on living with a spooky wizard who has no manners whatsoever!"

"Oh my god that is so unfair! I can't believe you just said that Mum! You don't even know Marcia so how can you judge her?!"

And on those words, the boy stormed out into the cool summer night, illuminated by the last minutes of the sunset.

* * *

Marcia fished the first item out of her beloved box. It was a grey sweater; with the words "WANNA DANCE" marked in big cream-coloured letters at the back. She cradled the object for a few seconds and inhaled deeply in its smell. Despite the torrent of tears running down her face, the wizard allowed herself a small smile. 20 years ago, she had cast a spell on all these treasures to stop them loosing their smell and material and to prevent time and tears from wearing them away. Marcia delicately placed the cloth next to her and dug into the container once more. This time, she found an old ball invitation. It was of a light-pink tone and was bordered by purple and blue hearts. She stared at it for a second before laying it down besides the jacket. The third item was a crumpled up letter written in blood-red ink. It read:

_Sweetheart,_

_I should be coming back from that hiking trip tonight. I miss you every hour although we have only been apart for two day. I know you do not like me leaving and to compensate, I wonder if you would accompany me to the little bar across from the Terry Tersal's shoe shop tomorrow night. Can I pick you up at around seven o'clock? I have something very important to tell you…_

_Love,_

_Xxx_

Marcia thought she would faint. The sobs that were now coming up from her throat were suffocating her. That night where _he _had taken her out had been the best of her life. She missed him so much! Every moment spent with him was locked up inside of her forever. She remembered how they had decided to keep their relationship secret for the time being and never put any names on their messages. There was one last thing in the box. The woman knew she shouldn't take it out as she had linked it to a series of memories that would only hurt her more if she watched them. But temptation was strongest and she retrieved a silver ring. It was a simple silver band bearing a small silver heart. As soon as her fist had closed around the beautiful jewellery, Marcia was pushed in a world full of laughter, happiness, love and most of all, full of _him_.

* * *

Alther Mella was going for one of his midnight stroll—or flight—when he saw Marcia's rooms had light coming out from the windows. He shook his head, annoyed. She was working herself far too hard; she needed sleep. He flew up to the thick walls and attempted to pass though but was pushed out. Perplexed, he reflected for a moment. Suddenly, Alther realised what was happening. This was the spell he had taught Marcia all those years ago, one that ensured her safety when she couldn't do it herself. Basically, it locked the rooms completely because Marcia was in no condition to do it. This meant she was very unwell. The ghost became paler with worry as he realised the gravity of the situation. No one could help Marcia because no one could come in. Wait…almost no one. With a grim smile, Alther went in search of Septimus Heap.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marcia was reliving all her youth.

_She was walking home from after-school job and it was pouring rain. Although Marcia was hoping to become the extraordinary wizard's apprentice, she still needed something to fund her small apartment, at least until next year when she would be 18 and would be able to take on a full job—until the apprenticeship. Her parents not being much help as they considered her a failure, Marcia did sometime feel lonely but she fought the sensation by assuring herself that soon, everything would change. Tonight was one of these difficult ones as the young 17-years-old girl had a hole in her umbrella and was dripping wet. Just as she was considering sheltering herself in a nearby shop, she heard footsteps behind her. Now, Marcia hadn't just decided she wanted to be the extraordinary wizard for nothing and she had quite a high level of natural ability in Magyk so she could tell that the person behind her was a man. She swivelled around angrily to ask what on earth he was hoping to do by following her. The girl opened her mouth but her tracker was quicker._

"_What's wrong with your umbrella?" he inquired._

_Marcia was about to point out that it was none of his business when she noticed the man was around her age and quite handsome his blond hair was perfectly dry underneath his black umbrella and he had deep hazel eyes which were looking at her with concern._

"_Aren't you cold?" he spoke again. There was something reassuring about his voice and, all of a sudden, Marcia felt at ease. _

"_A little…" she admitted._

"_Well here! Why don't you let me take you home? My umbrella's big enough for two."_

_Marcia froze. The words of her schoolteachers came back into her mind: Don't talk to strangers and don't go anywhere with them._

_Yet there was something about that boy…just once could do any harm! But just once was enough to ruin her life, Marcia reminded herself. Finally, against all her instincts, she answered._

"_OK thank you!" _

_They walked through the deserted streets in silence, enjoying each other's company. The good thing about sharing an umbrella with someone, thought Marcia, was that you got to be very close to them. She realised what she had just understated and cringed inside. _

"_So um…where do you live?"_

"_Why do you want to know?" snapped the girl without thinking._

"_Well it might be useful if I'm to take you home…" he replied, a hint of sarcasm in his enchanting voice._

"_Oh right!" she blushed. "I'm so sorry! I'm not really used to…" she trailed off. If she said that, at 17 years old, no man had ever walked her home, what would he think?_

"_It's fine!" he answered kindly._

_Marcia told him her address and when they reached the place, she couldn't stop the regret that such a magical journey was coming to an end!_

"_Well I guess this is goodbye…"he muttered, his eyes searching her sky-blue ones, streaked with green from the Magyk._

"_Maybe we will meet again?" she said hopefully._

"_Maybe…,"he paused. "What…"he seemed to gather his courage, probably recalling her outburst from earlier._

"_What is your name?"_

"_Marcia. Marcia Overstrand. What is yours?"_

"_Its—Oh my god! I must go! I am sorry but my father will be so angry! Goodbye Marcia!"_

_And on those words, he ran off, unaware that the young woman he had rescued from the rain was now getting drenched as she watched him become a little dot in the distance._

_*****_

The real Marcia felt herself being jerked out of the memory and thrown into another.

_*****_

_She was a t a beach party full of people her age. Normally, Marcia wasn't really a party type of person but her best friend Endor had managed to drag her out of her studying, to make her wear faded skinny jean, a peach tank-top and spotty flip-flops and to make her come to Monica and Lauren's birthday party. The twins were turning 18 and their rich father had invited the whole castle to attend the joyful event. Endor was quite proud because it wasn't that easy to get Marcia out of her crummy flat and she had won all the arguments – except for the makeup one which her best friend had soundly refused; but that wasn't very surprising._

_The one thing that Endor didn't know was that Marcia had agreed to all that, in the hope of finding her mysterious stranger from the other night. Now as she stood next to the refreshment table, nervously twisting a strand of her dark curly hair, she was beginning to wonder if it was all worth it. It was obvious that he wasn't coming!_

"_Marcia Overstrand!" called a voice behind her, which she recognised instantly. She turned but, this time, with a smile._

"_Hello!"_

"_Hi!"_

"_W-when did you get here?"_

"_Oh. Just now. Look I want to ask you something."_

"_Go ahead!" dared Marcia, her heart pounding._

"_I've been thinking about you all this time and…well I know we hardly know each other but…I was wondering if…you would go out with me someday!"_

_The young girl's face broke into a huge grin._

"_Yes I'd love too! Your face has been haunting my dreams too! However, I wish I had a name to associate with it!"_

"_Oh yes I'm sorry about that! My name is—"_

_It was at that moment that fireworks began explode from everywhere and the boy's name was drowned by the tumult that followed so that only Marcia could here it._

But the real Marcia was sure that, _as the young man had shyly put his arm around her younger self's shoulders, she had repeated his name dreamily:_

"_Silas Heap."_

* * *

**AN: Well here goes chapter 4! There's going to be much more memories coming along. Please tell me what you think! Many thanks to all those who review; even if I don't always reply, I really appreciate it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Marcia was in a small restaurant nest to the sea. Across from her sat Silas Heap. Since he had asked her out, her life had taken a new meaning. All of him was charming: from his blond curly hair to his black shoes; from his warm hazel eyes to the undone top button of his white shirt, partly hidden under a black blazer._

_"You look beautiful!" was the first thing he had said when he had seen her simple indigo dress. It was not fancy in anyway but Marcia had a way of looking dignified in any outfit she chose to wear._

_"So tell me about yourself." Began Silas, his tone a little hesitant. His date smiled; it was nice to see he was as nervous as she was._

_"Well I was born in the port, my mother was a model and my father a professional fashion designer so I think you can guess how they met. I was born by accident and my parents had not wanted me. They were even more disappointed when they understood I would never be a model for, although I had my mother's height that was about all I had inherited from her."_

_Marcia suddenly realised that she was babbling and was about to apologise when she saw something in her attentive listener's look. He had not just been trying to make conversation, he was genuinely interested. She could tell he actually cared for – no adored her; possibly as much as she adored him. It was a sweet feeling to be loved and the young girl continued more confidently:_

_"I went to the local primary school and did the same for the first three years of my secondary tutoring. Then I decided I wanted to be a wizard and, to prove to my parents that I wasn't as worthless that they seemed to believe, I settled my goals for the extraordinary wizard position. Then I moved here and I work extra at The Rose Café from five to six thirty to pay for the small apartment that I rent in the ramblings which you saw last night._

_"Anyways, what about you?"_

_Silas was stupefied. Passionate, charming, determined, ambitious, beautiful, wacky; she was perfect!_

_"Oh well you know, my life's gonna sound really boring compared to yours…" he joked._

_Marcia laughed – the boy was just plain wonderful!_

_"I was born here. My father is a shape shifter and my mother a normal housewife. I have six brothers all of which specialised in Magyk and I'm expected to do the same." He saw those lovely blue eyes widen in surprise._

_"Six brothers!? So you're a—"_

_"Seventh son, yes." He concluded. "But I am really untalented!"_

_"I'm sure that's not true! Everybody has a skill somewhere!"_

_"Yea…My aunt who's a white witch in the Marram Marshes says my talent is emptying other people's fridges." Confessed Silas with a smile. Marcia giggled._

_Their conversation was interrupted by a server in a red costume which matched the table, who came to ask if they had chosen their meals. They ordered quickly and spent the next 15 minutes chatting about this and that. When their dinner arrived, Marcia dug enthusiastically in her Pasta Carbonara – it was delicious! Silas was enjoying a plate of Spaghetti Bolognese._

_"Is it good?" she asked between two mouthfuls_

_"Oh yea it's great!" he seemed to consider for a second._

_"Do…do you want a bite?" he finally offered shyly._

_"Sure!" she answered, flashing a grin._

_After they had finished their pasta – and quite a lot of each other's – they ordered two chocolate cakes for dessert._

_Marcia faked an interest in the brochure in the middle of the table and took the opportunity to leave her hand there. Silas got the hint and placed rougher one on top. Her fingers were slim and soft. As their gazes crossed there was such love, such passion that Silas, though he had promised himself he would go steady, closed the space between them and got a full taste of her mouth. Marcia, who had made the same resolution, surprised herself by deepening the kiss._

_The blissful moment was interrupted by the young server, carrying their desserts, who cleared his throat awkwardly._

_"Oh yes thank you!" they said at the same time and Marcia decided that, no matter what, she would never disturb couple at her own café_.

_*****_

* * *

While Marcia was thinking of the past, Septimus was thinking of her. What would she be doing without him? Did she mind? Was she enjoying her time without him? The boy sat down on a bench along Wizard Way and tried to order his thoughts. He wasn't Marcia's apprentice anymore, he was in a fight with his parents, and he had been so selfish, that he had occupied Jenna's attention for the whole evening without thinking of Beetle who would have loved to talk to her. Just as he had reached the conclusion that things couldn't get any worst, Alther landed next to him.

"Alther?"

"Septimus, you must come quickly! Please it's about Marcia!

"Oh my god Alther I promise it wasn't my decision to stop being her apprentice—"

"What do you mean? Wait we don't have time for this! I think she is really unwell. You see, a long time ago, I helped her cast a spell that automatically locks her rooms if she wants them locked but is too unwell to use Magyk at on the spot."

"Well yes but if she didn't want anyone to come in…"

"For god's sake Septimus! You know Marcia! She wouldn't someone to come in and see her throwing up all over the floor would she?" snapped Alther who was getting impatient.

"OK. Is there anything I can do?"

"Actually there is. Only someone who really cares about Marcia can enter. Now, I would go myself but the person has to be living."

"All right I'll go." concluded Septimus as he broke into a sprint. Alther floated contentedly away.

"No wait Septimus WAIT!"

The boy halted and almost ran into Jenna.

"Sep! Sep, oh Sep!" she sobbed. "Please come over, it's Mum. She needs to see you!"

"Yes Jen but Marcia—"

"Septimus forget Marcia! Mum's dying!"

He panicked – Marcia or Sarah? Marcia or Sarah?

But inside, he knew what he had to do: family first!

* * *

**AN: Thanks to all those who are reading this story! :)**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Septimus and Jenna ran through the many corridors of the palace, their footsteps echoing in the silence. When they reached the royal hospital, the first thing they saw was Sarah, on a bed, her face as white as the sheets and her hair all over the pillow.

"Mum," breathed Septimus in shock.

Until now, this had all been surreal to him, as if a dream was taking place. But now…The young boy suddenly realised that the last conversation he had had with his mother had been an argument.

"What happened?" he asked.

It was Silas, sitting on a chair next to the bed and stroking Sarah's blond hair, who answered.

"Poisoning. All those herbs she collects, one released toxic fumes. There's no cure. And because she was upset about something, her blood pressure was already high."

Septimus sat down and took his mother's hand. The contact woke her from her slumber.

"Septimus darling!" she said, just like she used to when he came to visit her on his free days. As if this was a normal situation. Jenna, who was clinging to the other hand as if this may stop Death from tearing Sarah away from them, was crying freely, big tears splattering on the duvet.

"Jenna sweetheart don't cry!" exclaimed the sick woman.

"But Mum you're—"

"It has to happen to everyone someday you know. Besides, this is exactly the way I want things to be. Your four forest-loving brothers and Simon are with me in my heart and the three of you are right here. Now all I need is Nicko.

"Oh Septimus about your apprenticeship—"

"It's fine Mum. I'll do as you say I promise!"

"No Septimus I don't want you to—"

"I know Mum, I know. Don't worry!"

Sarah gave up trying to explain herself. Her voice was becoming hoarse and she wanted to save it for later - if there was a later.

Just then, Nicko burst into the room. One look at its occupants told him that things were going for the worst.

"Mum!"

"Listen to me all of you," began Sarah. "I know things have been wacky lately but I know that the three of you (Nicko, Septimus and Jenna) will always have each other and I hope that you know it too. Your Dad will always love you and I will too – even as a ghost.

"It is my family that has made my life worth living and I thank you all for it. No Septimus! Don't cry! I am with you in you heart and you are with me in mine."

Sarah smiled. It was that smile that had been there forever. Whatever hardships they had been through, they had always know that they could rely on it. It was a smile full of motherly care, of love and kindness, of trust and forgiveness. Now, Sarah was no more yet her smile remained etched on her face.

_

* * *

_

Marcia was dancing. She was dancing a very slow rhythm and around her waste and shoulder were the hands of her beloved Silas. They were at a ball which had been planned for at least a month and the young woman, who had always thought waltz a waste of time, was having the time of her life.

_After a while, they stopped and headed towards the refreshment table. Marcia, who remembered that it was near one of these tables that he had asked her out, had developed quite a fondness for them. Silas observed her for a moment. He took in her dark red, spaghetti-strapped prom dress, her matching leather shoes, and her dark hair, held up in a bun with a few curly strands left out; a hairstyle that revealed her elegant neck and broad shoulders. She really was magnificent. However, his detailed scrutinising made her squirm and when he noticed it, he apologised profusely._

_*****_

_Marcia Overstrand was sitting on her couch. It had been one year and a few months that she had been going out with Silas Heap and she loved him to pieces. He had just been on a hiking trip during the last two days and she missed him terribly. She had read a note this morning promising that he would come and take her out tonight. She could barely wait. Finally there was a knock on the door. She stood up and smoothed the indigo dress she was dressed in – the same one she had worn on their first date._

_Marcia opened the door and peered into the darkness of the night. No one was there. She moved forwards a little and inspected the sides of the door, not wanting to have to face the deception and the fact that she would have to wait some more. Suddenly, she felt two hands on her eyes, blinding her._

"_Guess who?" asked her favourite voice ever._

"_Silas!" she exclaimed._

_He spun her around and kissed her full on. She ran a hand through his soft hair and laughed as he pulled her close._

"_I missed you!" she said, trying to pout. That last attempt wasn't very successful as she ended up bursting out laughing at Silas's face as he tried to decide on how long she could keep the act._

"_Well are you ready?" he demanded taking in her outfit. "Hey is that the dress you were wearing on our first date?"_

_She nodded, pleased that he had remembered._

_They headed off through the stoned corridors of The Ramblings. After about 10 minutes, Marcia was getting curious._

"_Where are we going?" she inquired._

"_Not telling you!" he replied, squeezing her shoulder playfully._

_She decided against faking a pout once again and just smiled._

"_Oh what was it you wanted to ask me? You said something on the note?"_

"_Still not telling you!"_

_Marcia was hereby condemned to remain curious._

_They arrived at a small house with flowers and fluffy blue curtains. Looking more closely, she could see a sign that said _I Love You Bar. _The 18-year-old was about to tell Silas that he was the sweetest boyfriend ever when he instructed her to close her eyes, grabbed her arm and whisked her off to the door._

"_And NO peeking!" he remonstrated sternly._

_She could feel herself being dragged through an open door and could then hear the sound of a hushed conversation between Silas and the person who had welcomed them – most probably a servant. After a few minutes which, appeared like an eternity, she was guided up a staircase and sat in a chair._

"_Now you can look."_

_Marcia opened her eyes and gasped. They were on a small white table covered in a white cloth sprinkled with little red and pink paper hearts. It was situated on an open balcony which gave them a clear view of the stars above. Overall it was a dream-scene._

"_Oh my goodness, Silas, how do you always know what I like?!" she exclaimed in awe "It's beautiful!"_

"_Not as beautiful as you," he grinned._

_She smiled back. He was ever so modest!_

_The rest of the evening was spent in happy talking and a fair bit of kissing. Then, just as they had finished their desserts, Silas spoke:_

"_I need to ask you something."_

"_Oh yea I was having so much fun that I almost forgot!" answered Marcia in excitement._

"_When I met you, a bit more than a year ago, I was immediately charmed. You were the most wonderful person I had ever seen and I spent the next three nights trying to think of the best possible way to ask you out. When you accepted to be my girlfriend, I thought my heart would explode from joy. Now I am still charmed and far more in love that I could ever have imagine being, with you Marcia. Everything you do is perfect in my eyes, every smile you make cuts straight to my heart and every time you laugh, I feel as though I could fly. You are the best thing that has happen to me Marcia and I wish for you to remain that. And I ask you, Marcia Overstrand, if you will marry me." Silas took a small box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing a silver ring. It was simple, a band with a heart on top yet, for both of them, it held so much value. The man looked up to her blue eyes, searching them for an answer. She did not make him wait._

"_Yes! I would love to be your wife! Oh my goodness."_

_She hardly gave him enough time to slip the sacred ring on before kissing him more passionately that ever before._

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry if it's fluffy but this is essential for later :S Hope you enjoyed, please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Marcia and Silas were in Marcia's tiny bedroom, flipping through magazines. They had both agreed that Marcia's flat was far too small for two and were now searching for another to share._

"_That one seems pretty good," commented Silas, passing a brochure across. _

_His fiancée considered it for a moment before answering:_

"_Yea it's nice! I especially love the Jacuzzi in the bathroom."_

_The two of them laughed._

"_Oh my god! I almost forgot! Marcia, you'll have to meet my parents."_

"_Oh ok, that's no problem."_

"_Well…you might find my mother a little, erm…challenging…"_

"_I'm sure it'll be fine. We can even go now if you want!" offered Marcia, trying to fight the anxiety rising in her._

"_That sounds good. Get it over with."_

_Silas stood up and helped the young woman off the floor._

_They walked through the Ramblings for a while. It was around seven o'clock and the air was very chilly. Marcia shivered silently in her short-sleeved T-shirt. Her companion smiled and draped his grey sweater around her shoulders. It was grey with the letters WANNA DANCE written on. Just as she was about to protest that there was no reason for her to be warmer than him, they reached a big door, which Silas pushed open. _

_The tumult in there was beyond anything Marcia had ever imagined. Two boys, who seemed in their twenties, were wrestling. A woman, sitting on a large couch, dressed in what looked like a large patchwork tent was talking to a young man who couldn't be much older than Silas._

"_This," said the latter pointing to the lady on the couch "is my Aunt Zelda. She is a white witch in the Marram Marshes."_

"_Hello there Silas dear! And who would this be then?"_

"_This is Marcia, my fiancée!"_

"_Your fiancée!? Why didn't I hear about this before?"_

"_Well it's pretty new…"_

"_Oh. Well it's very nice meeting you Marcia!" concluded Aunt Zelda before turning back to her conversation. The young girl was astounded. No-one seemed to find it special that Silas was engaged. She decided to associate that with the fact that he was the seventh child in the family. Meanwhile, the lad was introducing her to everyone else._

"_Those two wrestling are Louis and Edmund. And the one talking with Aunt Zelda is Garth. My Mum is probably in the kitchen." _

_He guided her to a small room, tiled in white, with an assortment of pots and pans all over the walls. There was a lady, quite large, wearing an apron and busying herself at the stove. She turned around and smiled at her son._

"_Silas dear! How nice to see you. And this must be the young lady you were talking to me about. Hello there."_

"_Hello. Pleased to meet you." Marcia said shyly. For some reason, she felt as if this woman would be trouble. Silas's mother then proceeded to inspect her appearance. Silently she exclaimed:_

"_Silas! Why is she wearing your jumper?"_

"_Um I lent it to her because she was freezing…"_

"_But what about your cold?" she turned to Marcia. "Didn't you notice he was sick?"_

"_Uh…no…not really! I'm really sorry!"_

"_You didn't care did you? I know you type of person, girl. We don't want any of that in the family! And there's no way I am letting my son be engaged to someone who doesn't even care about him."_

_Aunt Zelda suddenly walked in._

"_The girl seems sweet enough to me Jenna. And besides, if I recall correctly, you weren't welcomed by our mother either and you and Benji ran away and eloped. I don't know if that is what you want for Silas but I don't think it is a wise decision…"_

"_Thank you Zelda, I shall treat this matter my self. In fact I already have. Now go on girl, whatever you name was, shoo!"_

_Marcia felt numb as she directed her footsteps towards the door. She couldn't believe it! She touched the doorknob and felt someone's arm around her shoulders. _

"_Now, don't you worry dear. Jenna's a bit of a nutshell but if you come back on one of the good days, she'll forgive you alright!"_

_The girl didn't check to see who it was but she had a vague sensation it might be Zelda. Either way, Marcia was not going to apologise; that woman had been aggressive and, if there was one thing that was sacred to her, it was her pride._

_*****_

_Marcia lay crying on her bed after two consecutive visits from Silas and Endor. Neither could understand why she wouldn't apologise and both had come to the conclusion that this was her way of refusing the engagement. Endor had said that Marcia was cold and heartless to be hurting Silas so badly and she had said that she could consider their friendship over. But Marcia felt betrayed for she thought Silas ought to have stood up for her. Besides, if he really loved her, he would come back…_

* * *

Septimus was distraught. He realised that Sarah's death was his fault as she had high blood pressure because he had upset her. Moreover, he knew that if he didn't get to Marcia soon, she would probably die too. The young boy wasn't sure that he could bear something like that happening. He was trying to explain to Silas what was happening.

"No Dad, you don't understand! I have to go see her now. I can't be responsible for two people's death!"

"What do you mean Septimus? You are in no way responsible for your mother's illness!"

"No but I'm the one who raised her blood pressure by making her upset."

"No you're not. Actually, she thought quite funny when you stormed off. She was annoyed because all the herbs she had collected had been trampled. Which is why she had to collect new ones and from those, she got poisoned."

Septimus was relieved that he was not to blame himself but, still worried.

"Ok but Marcia…"

"It's ok. I will deal with Marcia."

"Yes but you can't go yourself. Only someone who really cares about her can come in to her rooms."

"Don't worry I will find someone." Finished Silas, hasty to get it done with. "Now Septimus promise me you'll go to bed: it's past one in the morning!"

"Fine, fine," he replied as he watched his father walk out of the room to help the only person, which he could always count on, left in his life…

**AN: I'm so sorry, I know these memories must be boring but that was the last one and I had to get it over with. Thank you so much to ****Camilla Richard**** and ****Izanami'**** for their constant support! :) And to all you wonderful people reviewing! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Silas heap was walking along Wizard Way and thinking. He had been terribly affected by Sarah's death, yet, not as if she was his true love, more as his very good friend. How could that be though? Silas had always persuaded himself that he loved Sarah, more than everything else. But the more he reflected, the more he realised how wrong he was. He had allowed his mind to play tricks on him, for it wasn't Sarah he loved. She had just been there, she had helped him move on with his life and he was pretty sure that she hadn't loved him that romantically either. Chance had thrown them together, Silas with his still broken heart after his father turning in to a tree and his old love dumping him over a fight with his mother and Sarah's twin sister had recently died of a disease and the two had been very close. Silas had never been particularly bright but he had enough experience of life to know that when someone was in need of love and affection, they would turn to the first available person to give it to them. In this case, he had found Sarah and the two had matched up. His brain had automatically persuaded him that he was indeed in love with Sarah. And everything had been fine for the next 15 years or so. Now, one question remained, who was it that he truly loved? The wizard had reached the door of the tower and, after speaking the password, he walked in, still engrossed in his thoughts. The solution was crystal clear. He had always loved _her_! It was a pity no-one here knew who she was…

Silas had now reached the top landing and was about to knock when he remembered that Septimus had tried to tell him something about how to get into Marcia's rooms. Sadly, he hadn't really been paying attention and was completely unable to recall what it was. With a shrug, the man moved closer to the door, which swung wide open for him.

At first, silence and darkness seemed oppressing however, after a moment, Silas could distinguish a silhouette, lying on the floor and the sound of crying. He was alarmed as it struck him that the weeping was obviously Marcia's. He rushed forward and dropped at her side, gently turning her over. She was apparently unconscious or asleep and her whole body was racked with sobs.

"Marcia! Marcia? Oh Marcia!" he whispered softly, scooping her up in his arms and rocking her to and fro. She was now sobbing desperately and clinging to his shirt so tightly, her knuckles were white.

Silas tried to fight the rising panic that he was experiencing. He had never seen Marcia display as much emotion and had always imagined her to be very self-controlled. But it was now obvious that she was in complete depression.

Unknown to Silas, the box was still out of the cupboard though Marcia had also cast a spell on it so that it would never reveal itself to anyone else but her. The man was exhausted and a very large part of him wanted to lie down and sleep. Nevertheless, he wouldn't possibly forgive himself if he left his upset superior in this condition and with a resolute sigh; he carried her over to her bed. The covers looked as if they had been flung aside and it wasn't difficult to tuck her in. Silas sat on a corner of the mattress and waited until Marcia improved – which, he was aware, could take all night. At least, she had stopped crying and was sleeping soundly.

He stared at the sleeping figure wrapped up in the purple blanket. She seemed to be having a sad dream, and he could just about make out her closed eyelids, still blotchy from all her tears. He shook his head miserably, what was Marcia doing to herself?

A few hours later, when Silas was almost dozing off, the extraordinary wizard woke up. She had, yet again dreamt of Silas and had come to the conclusion that she was utterly responsible for the end of their affair. She sat up in her bed and, noticing Silas, tried to stop more water streaming from her eyes. The effort was giving her a splitting headache and she moaned slightly. The barely audible sound was enough to wake her watcher from his light slumber and he turned to face her full on.

"Marcia, what's wrong?"

"Nothing much. Just a sore head and tired eyes." She replied, trying to smile.

Silas glared at her for an instant. Why did she have to be so stubborn?

"I'm not talking about that! When I came in, you were sobbing yourself senseless."

The woman felt a weight at the bottom of her stomach. How could she have let anyone see that?

"Um well…my headache was so unbearable that I guess I must have broken down. I'm sorry if I worried you." She mumbled, saying the first thing that had slipped into her mind.

The man sitting on her bed tried to hide his amusement at her resistance – some things just never changed - and told her sternly:

"You have nothing to apologise for Marcia! And I don't believe that lame excuse of yours for a second either…"

Suddenly, to her embarrassment, and Silas's horror, tears started pouring uncontrollably down her face. Silas had appeared so concerned just then. As if he really cared. But she knew he didn't. The realization that she had nothing left to live for hit her hard and her eyes had now transformed into water taps. He stroked her hand and tried to appear calm even though that was the last thing he was feeling right now.

"Are you going to tell me what is wrong?" he asked softly.

Feeling too tired to protest she said tearfully:

"It's my entire fault!"

"What is?"

"Everything!"

"How do you mean!?"

"I am so selfish, conceited, snappy, grumpy, bad-tempered, m—"

"You are not selfish, if you were, you wouldn't have taken Septimus as your apprentice and helped him enjoy it so much. You are most definitely not conceited. As for being bad-tempered, it's short-tempered that applies best and ok, I will admit that you may be slightly grumpy but everyone is at times and being snappy is your way to show it…"

Marcia sighed. She wished people would stop lying. She was perfectly aware of the fact that everyone thought she was a terrible extraordinary and she was certain Silas thought it too. Too weary to contradict him, she just answered:

"Whatever," before resting her head back on the pillow.

After a moment she inquired:

"Is there anything I c should know?"

"Um…Sarah died!" Silas blurt out. He just wanted to get the information out without being all awkward about it.

"Goodness! I'm so sorry Silas! You must be devastated!" exclaimed Marcia, tactful enough not to ask how it had happened.

"Yea…I am. But not really as I would be for someone I love. More for like a very good friend…I don't think me and Sarah were attracted to each other romantically. Or if we were, it was only in the beginning…"

It took Marcia a while to understand that Silas was talking more to himself than to her and she cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Oh yes sorry…The point is…I love somebody else…"

The man was obviously still in monologue-mode yet Marcia couldn't stop curiosity overwhelming her.

"Who do you love then Silas?"

"…No-one knows her from here."

"Do I know her?"

"……..No…I don't think you do…."

Marcia felt even more despaired then before. Not only did Silas not love her but she wasn't even considered in his decision. She just closed her eyes and went to sleep. It wasn't until he was sure that she wouldn't wake up again that Silas slowly crept out of the room…

**

* * *

**

AN: I'm sorry, am I being fluffy again? By the way, the reason that Marcia wasn't surprised by seeing Silas in her rooms at half past one in the morning was that she wasn't feeling at her best and in no state to notice something wasn't right.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning was bright and sunny, yet that did not stop any of the Heaps from sleeping in to a very late hour. The events from the previous evening had literally exhausted them and a nice snooze was very welcome. When Silas Heap awoke, the first thing he wondered was whether Sarah had become a ghost. The second thing on his mind was Marcia. Had she recovered from yesterday's depression? He could remember her self-doubt and distress, all the vices she had attributed to herself and her desperate sobbing and crying. He had never imagined that there could be such a sensitive side to her. Obviously there was more to Marcia than met the eye.

Silas dragged himself out of his duvet and into the adjoining bathroom. His double-bed had seemed strangely empty, without Sarah sleeping besides him and the man was eager to be gone.

After a very rapid wash, he was on a steady pace to the Royal Hospital to see whether Sarah had transformed into a ghost yet. Silas wasn't sure what he would tell his deceased wife when he saw her but he knew that he owed her an explanation. There was no-way a respectable man would go on into pretences about still loving his wife even though she was now dead, especially if they also intended to court someone else. No, Sarah needed to understand, plus he was aware that the one he loved would never accept him unless he had made proper amends. It really was a shame, he thought, that Sarah was not familiar with that enchanting girl that had occupied his heart for so long…

The first thing Silas noticed when he walked in was Sarah, leaning on the bleached walls, her ghostly frame not fully developed yet and lacking in capacity. She smiled at him affectionately but, he could tell there was no romantic love in her eyes. In a way, he was relieved because at least he wouldn't break her heart. On the other hand, he felt slightly confused for; would that mean his old wife was also in love with someone else? That thought made Silas jealous, even though he knew it was what he was doing, he couldn't help feeling betrayed.

"Silas, dear! Did you sleep well?" inquired Sarah, her translucent green eyes filled with warmth.

"Erm…yes…Look Sarah I need to talk to you about something."

"Yes, it's about the fact that you finally noticed you weren't in love with me. I don't think I was ever interested in you romantically. Well I was for the first ten years that we were together but then, I began to understand there was something not right between us. And slowly, I drifted apart from you, while you fell in love with someone else. Didn't you?"

There was no blame in her voice, in fact, it was almost teasing.

"Well…yes I did but…"

"I think I have my suspicions on who it is…"

"I promise you just don't know her!!!"

* * *

Septimus was walking around without a particular destination. He had once read in a book that anger and sadness could be helped through physical activity. He wasn't sure if walking counted as a sport but that was the only thing he could do. He felt bad about his mother dying and, although he knew he could go and talk to her ghost self, he just wasn't ready for that yet. Besides, his father would most certainly want to be alone with Sarah for at least an hour or two…

Meanwhile, Marcia was, unconsciously doing the same as her apprentice. However, her mind was a blur of much more sombre things than Septimus', she hoped, would ever be. Firstly, there was the embarrassment of her breakdown yesterday, right in front of Silas. She had confessed all she really considered herself to be, something she had never told anyone. Then, she had allowed herself to get her hopes up when he had reassured her and contradicted all she had just mentioned about her personality – which was an interesting way to deal with the situation as they had not seen much of each other in the last 20 years except in the Marram Marshes, where they had spent the whole time there in constant bickering. The young wizard had even managed to persuade herself that there had been love in the _"Marcia? Marcia! Oh Marcia!"_ Silas had said when he had entered her rooms and what she had thought was a dream. To top it all, Marcia realised that Silas was completely over her. He probably assumed she was heartless and not worth his time and had fallen in love with someone else. Not that she could blame him. She had never spared anytime in him so, why should things be any different now?

Suddenly, she spotted Septimus in the distance and her emotions soared. Now, he may be willing to continue his apprenticeship and, as nothing had officially been cancelled, she was sure there would be no complications. As she drew nearer, she noticed that the young boy was kicking a stone around in what seemed an upset manner. She instantly felt very selfish for not remembering that his mother having just died, Septimus was surely devastated. An instinct in Marcia's brain told her that she was now the only motherly presence left for him. A notion which she quickly pushed away as ridiculous yet, not before it had added a slightly fuzzier touch in the way she saw her apprentice.

"Septimus! Septimus!" she called, rushing forward to meet him.

He looked up in surprise.

"Oh Marcia, hi!" he answered, a grin spreading on his face.

"Hello! How are you?" she asked. As soon as the words were out, she realised her mistake which may lead the boy to believe that she didn't know the news – or knew them but did not care in the least.

"Well," she hastily added, "I'm sure times have been better for you but…"

"Yeah…they have but, I suppose I've been worst…I just…" he trailed off.

Marcia was surprised, was he so untouched by what had happened?

"Oh yea Marcia! I wanted to tell you about the apprenticeship, I'm so so sorry. I really loved having you as a tutor. It was wonderful! But I…I would feel kind of bad, after what happened, to go against my mother's will. I'm really sorry! I hope you're not angry!"

The woman was shocked. It was obvious that Septimus hadn't liked being her apprentice since she had just witnessed that he remained unaffected by his mother's death. This was just an excuse, a polite way of putting things.

"No of course I don't mind Septimus! It's a very mature decision you are making which I respect greatly!" Marcia said slowly, playing along. She studied the boy's face, searching for guilt or any trace that he had lied; yet found nothing but sorrow, confusion and disbelief at what he was doing.

"Oh my goodness. I can't believe this is happening. I mean, I loved being your apprentice, but…my mother—" he choked back a sob, his eyes filling with tears. The wizard abruptly understood that Septimus hadn't been lying. And he had been affected by his the terrible event that had just taken place. Terribly affected. He had just not wanted to reveal his emotions. _Oh please, _she silently prayed, _make it that I didn't teach him that! _

Not knowing what to do, she pulled him close and feeling his body shaking and tears on her shoulder, she patted his back awkwardly. Septimus gradually relaxed in her arms and, unexpectedly, all the self-consciousness drifted out of her and she tightened her embrace, taking in that this might be the last time she saw the boy who had sprinkled his magic all around her for the last four years…

**

* * *

**

AN: I'm sorry! This always turns out so emotional! Anyways, I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I was kept busy with my studies. :S Thanks for your reviews, as always, they are really appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Ping!_ Beetle looked up to see who had just entered the manuscriptorium and was pleasantly surprised to notice Jenna, her straight hair blown wild in the wind and her eyes downcast. She smiled at him, although not as cheerily as usual but with that deep fondness that he had observed recently.

"Jenna!" he greeted her, unable to hide a big grin.

"Hello Beetle! How are you?"

"Oh…well I'm fine…but never mind me…how are you coping?"

Beetle was aware of Sarah's death for the news had travelled fast around the castle and he knew it must be terrible for Septimus and Jenna. He didn't even want to imagine how distraught he would be if his own mother was to pass away.

"Well…I guess I'm okay…" The young girl shifted uncomfortably. She did not want to talk about her mother or anybody else for that matter. There was something she really wanted to tell Beetle about though she was afraid to do so, terrified of his reaction. Jenna had dragged herself all the way to the manuscriptorium in the hope that, once confronted with the inspection clerk, she would just let her feeling speak yet she was finding that more difficult by the minute. Maybe, she wondered, it would be easier to just forget about it… This was not easy.

* * *

Marcia felt like a failure. She was standing there, leaning on her balcony ramp, as useful as an old sock. She couldn't understand. She had always thought that her one dream, the one thing that would make her happy would be to be the extraordinary wizard. Yet now, she was miserable. Maybe, she reflected, it was the challenge that she had enjoyed; the feeling of having an aim in her life. Marcia was a person who liked being in the spotlight though and that, combined with her outstanding Magykal gift, was what had persuaded her to go for the position. However, for the first time in thirty years, the woman reconsidered her decision and began to see it in a new light. It wasn't a thirst for attention that had driven her forward but a desire to please. She had forever craved the adoration of a mother, the praise of a father and the pride of a family. But that had always been out of bounds for her. Her mother had been ashamed of her, disappointed by her ordinary features and lifeless disposition. As a child, Marcia had been dreadfully shy, her difficulties at home being the main cause of her lack of confidence and resulting in her isolating herself from the other children and being lonely; a misfortune that had followed her throughout her whole life really. Her father had disapproved of everything about her, found a flaw in her every word, a hint of instability in her every step. He had entertained the notion that if she ever tried wearing one of his designs – as his wife did numerous times – the beauty of the clothes would only aggravate her prominent and broad figure. It wasn't the actual meaning of the phrase that hurt the young girl, it was the intention behind them. It showed that her father had no regard for her feelings whatsoever and no will to spare them. Marcia had never really been concerned about her appearance – though she occasionally glanced in a mirror and found nothing wrong with it – but she had noticed her father's constant scrutinising of her face, trying to relate it to her mother's and it had unsettled her. There had to be more than looks for someone to be appreciated. This was why Marcia had chosen such a delicate and difficult path; to prove to everyone – and to herself – that she wasn't such a complete waste of space. Today, she was one of the most respected people alive. But this was where her biggest mistake had been. Respect did not mean admiration, let alone appreciation. Sure, most people looked up to her but she was sure these people thought her grumpy and bad-tempered and, no matter how hard she tried, she would never relate to them. She had wanted affection, dreamed of applause and friendship but all she had really achieved through her high rank was to alienate herself even further form those around her. Unfortunately, however hard she might pretend, Marcia knew that it wasn't her position that separated from others but her temperament. Things hadn't always been that way though. There had been the time when she was with Silas. Back then, she was constantly cheerful. Then all had ended and the girl had been left to cope with the pain of yet another – no, two other failures: the end of their blissful relationship and of her dream, for her ex-fiancé had just become the extraordinary wizard's apprentice. Later, she had met Alther and it turned out her ambition hadn't been crumpled after all. Those years with her tutor had been the best of her life – setting aside her time with Silas. She was reaching closer and closer to her goal with the constant encouragement and patience that Alther had supplied her with. Her wound was slowly healing and, as long as she managed not to open it again, it would probably vanish. So she spent the following years rushing past Silas's door – he had just married Sarah Willow - and declining his invitations to come in without meeting his gaze. He eventually got the hint and stopped talking to her altogether. But then, Alther had died, leaving her alone and stranded and all the memories of her youth came back to her. Marcia had been wrong, she hadn't gotten over Silas. She had shut all the pain and remembrance off, ignored the sharp love pulsating through what was left of her broken heart. But the wall she had built inside her soul had been gradually eroded and, when Alther was killed, a wave stronger than the others crashed into it and all her resistance came apart. She had completely given up fighting her feelings and allowed the blame and despair to wash over her. Jenna had been her last chance for a link to the person she was still head-over-heals with. At least, it had given her a reason to visit the Heaps 4 years ago. Her time in the Marram Marshes had been agonising and she maintained a constant chain of arguments with Silas, desperately fighting the urge to kiss him when he said something particularly foolish, to burst into tears every time he insulted her. Then, Septimus had come into her life. When she first heard that he was a Heap, she expected it to make her life unbearable. Yet, he was different enough from his father not to trigger anything unpleasant though she could see a small resemblance and found it strangely comforting. But now, Septimus was not her apprentice any longer. Once again, she had messed up. Despite her continuous efforts, Marcia couldn't resist blaming Sarah and the repetitive daggers of hatred that shook her body were, although she would never admit it, fairly boosted by jealousy. Sarah was married to the person who haunted her dreams. Plus, she was Septimus' mother. Of course, the wizard knew that it was thanks to Sarah that Septimus had been born, and if she had, in the weirdest of circumstances, ever had a child with Silas, he would have turn out very different. Marcia felt lonely. It was at times like this that she wished she had a best friend. Or someone who really cared about her. Sadly though, she had lived her life so that no-one really did…

**

* * *

**

AN: I'm sorry for the long update and because this is another depressing chapter. But I promise it's getting better! Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate them! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Oh my goodness!! I am so so so very sorry I haven't updated in like… a month or something. I was busy lately and my brother got a project so I barely got enough time on the computer to read and review people's fanfiction, let alone write my own =S! Then, I was planning to write a long chapter but I had no time…**

**Anyways, I won't be offended if no-one wants to read this anymore because they have forgotten the whole story, really, I deserve it! **

**Oh and by the way, this is for Camilla Richard – I don't know if you are reading this – but if it wasn't for you 'nudging me' I wouldn't even have continued at all! **

* * *

Chapter 11

Septimus was sitting in the hospital's waiting room on a battered bench and talking to Sarah. It was comforting that, despite the fact that she had died and was now a ghost, she was still exactly the same than she had been as a human. Well not exactly because, although the young boy did not know it, his mother had gained much wisdom as well as maturity through the change. At first, both were slightly uncomfortable, Septimus because he was not sure what sort of conversation one should have with his recently deceased mother – should he avoid mentioning anything to do with life or, on the contrary, share the excitement of having a real body and the feeling of the cold iron bars holding the bench together. Sarah was rather embarrassed too, for a strong realisation had just hit her, as she now saw crystal clear the mistake she had made earlier that week. She had been blinded by love, maybe even jealousy and she owed her son a serious apology and had to help him making things right.

"Septimus", she began sorrowfully, "I don't know how to say this but I have to let you know before it is too late. I have made a very foolish decision which of which I can now fully understand the consequences."

Septimus leaned forward, not sure what to expect.

"I was wrong to stop your apprenticeship with Marcia. You see, I hardly ever got a chance to see you and I saw no reason for that…woman to get to spend all her time with you when I, your mother, wasn't so lucky. What I didn't really grasp though, was that the duty of a mother is to ensure her children's happiness, no matter what it means for her. Marcia and I have never gotten along but there is no reason for that to influence you in your opinion of her – and the same applies to your father. I am ashamed that it took me so long to comprehend it whereas your tutor had enough intelligence to ignore the matter totally…"

The boy just stood there, wondering if he was dreaming. Or more accurately, if there was any possibility that he wasn't. Less than 24 hours ago, Sarah had begged him to annul the apprenticeship and suddenly, she was urging him to continue it. His mind in turmoil and trying not to sound too confused, Septimus inquired:

"Wait…You _want _me to remain Marcia's apprenticeship."

"Well, if you want to, that is. I'm sure that if you say so, she can't be all that bad!"

The woman almost laughed at her son's astonished expression.

"You know honey; things often do seem different when you're a ghost…" she offered by way of explanation.

Just then, Silas walked into the room, a bag full of clattering objects swung over his shoulder.

"Oh hello Sarah, Septimus. What are you doing?"

"Well, I was just encouraging Septimus to forget what I had told him and remain Marcia's apprentice. But he finds that difficult to believe…" There was a tad of sadness and remorse beneath Sarah's light tone.

"Oh that's nice…But you might want to hurry up and _tell _Marcia before she actually cancels it officially."

"Oh yes", gasped Septimus, "I'll go right now."

In his eagerness, he stood up a little fast and the floor swayed slightly from under his feet.

"Are you alright dear?" questioned Sarah, her voice concerned. "You do look a bit pale, Silas, feel his forehead for me, would you?"

The latter reached up a hand and pulled it back, his face aggravated.

"Hmmm…Yes you're a tad bit warm! I don't think you should go out, it's very cold…"

"What?! But you just said I had to go tell Marcia that—"

"Silas will go tell Marcia." Cut Sarah. "And while he's down there, he might want to tell her something else." She sent her former husband a meaningful glace, which he studiously avoided.

With a sigh, the man walked out as quickly as he had walked in, and headed of to the wizard tower…

* * *

The wizard tower hall was full of shadows and plunged in darkness. The lack of visibility caused Silas to bump his knee painfully on the first step of the enchanted staircase but he was so deeply immerged in his thoughts that he barely acknowledged the impact.

The wizard's mind was in turmoil. In fact, he was feeling quite apprehensive. He was not sure whether he wanted to do what Sarah had told him to. That was, to admit his feelings to the one he loved and had loved since he first saw her. The problem was there was no way of knowing if she loved him back. Silas did not want to be rebuffed and pushed away so he was not about to say anything until he was certain of what the girl thought of him.

The stairs gently halted at the top of the tower and it took the man a few seconds to remember why he was here. Suddenly, Silas felt very nervous. He realised there was an awkward conversation with Marcia coming up considering that last time they had met, she had been sobbing on his chest. Maybe, the subject of Septimus' apprenticeship would keep them busy long enough. Finally, squaring his shoulders, he gave the door a loud knock. There was no answer. He tried again several times but in vain. Silas sighed, exasperated; Marcia couldn't be that stubborn could she? Just as he was about to give the door a kick, another thought struck him. What if Marcia had another one of those crying fits? If that was the case, Silas knew he should just leave her alone and spare her the embarrassment of being seen by the same person twice. But the idea of her tears was so unbearable that he turned the handle and walked in the room.

The first thing he noticed was that, whereas he should be feeling Marcia's presence, he couldn't. Just then, the wizard almost laughed at his own stupidity. Of course! She was out. But then a faint heartbeat strained his ear. Marcia was in her rooms, yet much weaker than usual. Silas let the sound guide him to an open balcony door. In front of it, the extraordinary wizard lay unconscious, hardly breathing.

Sick with panic, the man fell to his knees and lifted her inert body onto his lap. Then using one arm to support her so that she was sitting, he rubbed his free hand in various patterns on her back, a trick that Sarah had shown him a while ago, in case of an emergency with the boys. Sure enough, the woman's breathing evened out and, soon, she was sleeping peacefully in his arms…

**

* * *

**

AN: Well, yes, it really is a short chapter! The story is almost finished now… Oh and thank you to all those who just read this last chapter!


End file.
